Carpal tunnel syndrome is a well known, commonly occurring hand condition, sometimes referred to as median compression neuropathy within the carpal canal. The most common symptoms of this condition include intermittent pain and numbness of the hand. Such pain or numbness results from compression of the median nerve which extends from the wrist centrally into the palm of the hand between the palm heel and the ball of the thumb. In carpal tunnel syndrome, a dense fibrous tissue called the transverse carpal ligament forms over the median nerve and compresses it, producing the symptoms of pain and numbness.
Treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome varies according to the severity of the condition. Severe conditions usually require hand surgery to sever the transverse carpal ligament. For less severe cases, the use of a splint which immobilizes the wrist is sometimes effective, often in combination with an anti-inflammatory medication. Such treatments are generally expensive, painful, and may reduce the patient's ability to use the affected hand.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is a particular problem for workers in industries which require repeated manual operations with a held implement or tool. Carpal tunnel syndrome is a leading cause of workmen's compensation claims in many such industries.
Protective gloves have been proposed as one means of preventing carpal tunnel syndrome due to wrist flexing in Occupational health and Safety, September, 1986, pages 18, 20. A glove proposed for this purpose in the foregoing publication includes a tough pigskin shell wrapped around the wearer's wrist. This glove is heavy, cumbersome, and restricts free action of the wrist. Berger U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,241 issued Jul. 30, 1985 describes a glove having a pad which covers the palm, wrist and a portion of the forearm. This glove also restricts free action of the wrist.
Fabry et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,341 issued Jul. 25, 1989, describes a glove with a tapered pad designed for use by meat cutters or others using an implement with an action similar to using a knife. While this glove is useful for some applications, its pad configuration is not convenient for other types of actions in which the palm bends, particularly across the central fold of the hand. A solid palm pad inhibits this action. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a protective glove which facilitates gripping and allows greater flexibility across the central fold of the palm.